Two Hearts, One Soul
by Cayney
Summary: Two siblings one desire...Lust and love happening but will it last? find out soon.


**Ahola!**

 **Back again but gonna do a kind of story that is bizarre...**

 **I'm sure everyone has seen or read an incest story..**

 **I admit I'm not a fan of it but it perks my intrests..**

 **So without further ado...**

 **Let's Begin!**

On an early morning around 7am, Zayne was woken up by alot of coughing. He groaned scrambling to his feet to see who ruined his slumber.

Stumbling into his older sister's room, he sees her bundled up sneezing and coughing. He grimaced with a disgusted face.

"You look gross.." He said groggingly. His sister jumped looking to see her brother standing in her doorway.

"Go away!!!" She mumbled ducking under the blankets. She covered her face sniffling. He chuckled as he walked over and sat on her bed. She tried kicking him away but she didn't have the strength.

He moved her feet as he reached feeling her forehead. He pulled away shocked at how hot she felt. She had a huge fever..

He got up to grab a cold wet towel. He came back putting it over her forehead. to cool her down, but she hissed from the cold.

"I don't want it!!" She whined as her brother kept it to her head. He sighed as he ruffled his hair.

"Well keep it. I gotta find some soup for you to eat. So don't be stubborn alright?" Zayne said getting up walking to the kitchen quietly not to wake up their mom.

Zayne poked his head into the kitchen trying to look for something for his sister, but it was too dark.

"What are you doing up this early Zayne?" Zayne yelped when he turned seeing his mom standing behind him.

She folded her arms raising an eyebrow. He scratched the back of his head as he told her that his sister was sick. Their mom told him what to do and how to fix the soup.

He thanked her as he started fixing the soup while his mom started for work. She fixed her coffee and went to get dressed. Since he was in the kitchen he decided to cook for his mom and himself.

Once their mother came down Zayne didn't hear her as she came up behind him. She hugged her son and thanked her for cooking. He gave her the breakfast sandwich and she left telling them to behave while she was on the trip.

Their mother went for a buisness trip that would better the company. Zayne and his sister, Abbi, were use to this as their mother usually leaves Abbi in charge.

This time it was Zayne's turn. He grabbed his sandwich and the soup tray with medicine on it to his sister. Her coughs could be heard from downstairs as he groaned.

He opened the door poking his head in. She had thrown the covers off and the wet towel on the floor tossing and turning. He sighed as he swung the door open enough to walk in and sit the tray on the nightstand. She shivered as she hugged herself.

 _'This girl cant make up her mind if shes hot or cold..'_

Abbi turned over as her brother turned on her lamp seeing she was red on her cheeks and puffy eyes.

"Yeah, you do look gross..here got you some soup to eat." He said as she slowly sat up coughing. He grimaced as he put the tray on her lap.

He wanted to walk away but that would be cruel. He shouldn't be babysitting hi sister. She kept turning her head away as he tried giving her a spoonful of soup.

 _'For an older sister she sure is a brat..'_ He thought as he rolled his eyes. He sat the spoon down checking her forehead then her tempurature with a thermometer.

She pouted as the thermometer was poking out of her mouth. Her hair was messy and all over the place. He tried to fix her to help her out till she nuzzled into his neck.

He panicked as he leaned back and scooted away. She whined when he moved away from her. She scowled at her brother for moving because she needed warmth.

"Get back here over here! I need your warmth." Abbi whined as Zayne sighed climbing on her bed making sure to make sure its clean. She laid down on his lap as she snuzzled his waist.

Her face was dangerously close to his lower half. He gulped. He ran his hand through her hair combing through it. She let out small moans snuggling more into him.

After what seem like hours she was sleeping peacefully. He sat watching her sleep as color regained in her face.

Zayne shouldn't stare at his sister like this, but something about her now made his heart thump. She stirred in her sleep as he panicked he stared at the wall infront of him.

She slowly looked around then up at him. He looked down at her raising an eyebrow seeing her as she showed a small smile.

"Thanks Zayne..I needed that..what time is it?" She said slowly getting up. Zayne looked at the clock telling her it was around 5'Oclock in the afternoon. She gasped as she jumped up then regretted it as she plopped down on her bed.

Zayne got up making her lay down.

"Relax, whatcha freaking out for?"

"I missed my date with my boyfriend!! I was suppose to meet him today!!" She grabbed her phone seeing she had 20 missed calls and 10 messages. She glared at her brother who was walking out.

"Tugeye!! Why didn't you wake me up!? I was suppose to see him at 11 this morning!!" Zayne stopped as he turned to her angrily.

"Ohh...I'm sorry that I wasted my entire day to help my older sister feel better...and it would've been more missed calls and texted if i didn't answer it and told him what happened!!! He told me it was okay that he didn't know you were sick!!" He yelled as he grabbed the door handle slamming it.

Abbi sat there for a minute sitting on her bed as she thought about it. She didn't realize how much time he spent. She realized her brother was up since 3am with her helping her feel better..

She felt horrible as she facepalmed. She looked at all the messages and phone calls as she texted back apologizing. She sat her phone down as she slowly got up from her bed to wash up.

After washing up she went to knock on her brother's door. Music was blasting so she opened it. Zayne was laying on his bed covering his face. He heard his door open as he pretended to ignore it.

"Zayne?...Listen..I want to say I'm sorry...I know you don't wanna talk to me but..thanks again for being there.."

No response..

She walked in as she stood by his bedside shaking him a little on his stomach. Zayne groaned as he couldn't ignore her.

He uncovered his eyes looking at the ceiling with a glare. She sat on his bed putting her hand on his stomach.

"Zayne..please..I shouldn't have acted that way after what you did for me...you could've left to hang with your friends-"

"But I didn't. Look sis I need to sleep, I'll talk about this later..okay?" He said, but as usual his sister is stubborn as she patted his stomach then hugged him.

He scowled trying to get her off of him squirming around. She giggled as she smooched his cheek. he complained as he tried to get out of her grip.

"Little brother~I love you~" She said in a singing tone as she nuzzled his face. Zayne gave up trying to escape as she slowly let go he rolled his eyes as he finally got up ruffling his hair.

"Now can I sleep? Didn't really sleep after helping you out.." He stated as she messed with his hair. She pondered a bit as she noticed he was only in his boxers.

She blushed as she looked away. She coughed standing up trying to act calm. She got up she was about to turn and talk to him when she noticed Zayne looked away real fast.

 _'What was he looking at?'_ She thought as she put her hands on her hips raising an eyebrow. He looked back raising both eyebrows in question.

"What?"

"Were you just staring at my ass? You Pervert!!" She said as she hit him on his head. He grunted holding his head.

"No I didn't!! Geeze not gonna look at my own sister like that!!" He said rubbing his head. She scoffed as she looked at him.

She thought a moment before leaning forward where she was eye to eye with him. He leaned back with an annoyed and confused face.

"Bro...i didn't tell you this...but i have heard certain noises...coming from your room.." Zayne paled by what she said. As he played it off but she wasn't convinced.

No way she could've heard him do anything.

She smirked knowing it was true. Her own brother masturbated about her. She admits it is a bit gross also very wrong, but strangely she loved it..

"You are louder than you think...make sure you're home alone before doing that _little brother_." Zayne gulped as he felt uneasy as he leaned back more scooting away. Zayne felt a bit ashamed as he didn't look up at her.

She sat infront of him between his legs, but he didn't look at her. Zayne asked her if she had somewhere to be like a date or something.

Abbi shook her head as she rubbed his legs up to his thighs. Zayne felt his body tense as he look at her hands.

"I also admit I have masturbated...about you little brother. Im disgusted, I am, but hell its hard not to when you have a cute little brother.." She said lifting his chin his light greenish blue eyes looked into her green hazel ones.

They were so close when her phone ranged interupting them. A mixture of anger and relief was shown between them as Abbi looked at her phone seeing who called.

Her boyfriend.

She sighed as she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe!! Everything okay? Your brother told me you were sick. I wanted to make sure everything was good."

"Yes Jacob everything is fine I'll see you later okay? Still resting here.."

"Right I'll talk to you later then rest well babe."

"Thanks good night." She said but the entire time shes been stroking her brother's crotch. He held his moan in for the entire call till she hung up he groaned as she put her phone down.

Zayne tried to make her stop but his mind clouded up with lust and arousal. She leaned to his ear nibbling on his earlobe as he tried to move away. She climbed on top of him straddling his legs stroking him still.

Zayne put his face in the crook of her neck as moans escaped his mouth. He felt his high coming as he groaned breathing against her neck.

"My my...baby brother is big...and youre twitching...don't tell me you're gonna release..."

"Ah-Ah..I-I can't help it...Feels like your hands are magic..fuck.." She giggled a little as she lifted his head up locking their lips together.

Tongues twisting and swirling against each other for dominance. She pulled his member out of his boxers stroking him as she pulled away looking down seeing his size.

"Big boy...curious how little brother taste.." She said as she got off his lap and to the floor on her knees as she made him face her.

He leaned back swallowing hard as her tongue wrapped around the tip. She flicked the tip of his member, making him shiver as she slowly started sucking the head. He moaned as she started going further on his member moaning with him.

Vibrations were sent through him as he leaned on his elbows throwing his head back. She pushed her hair behind her ear while sucking him off. Zayne bit his lip as he closed his eyes. He knew this was wrong but it felt too good to him.

He grinded his hips as she held him down looking up at him. She pulled him out of her mouth with an audiable "pop" as she looked at him with lust.

"Why rush baby brother...don't you want to feel good? Only my debt and respect for helping me feel better..." She said swooning as she licked the shaft to the tip. He groaned as he felt shockwaves run though him.

Precum leaked out some as she lapped it up tasting the sweet and salty taste. She stood up getting the confused reaction she wanted.

She asked if he had condoms in his room he pointed to the drawer as she pulled it out grabbing one then a small bottle of lube. She looked at him holding the bottle he didn't look at her.

She walked back to him as she pulled off her panties. She dropped them on the floor as she pulled off his boxers. She pulled the wrapper off as she stretched the condom then slide it over his member. She stroked him more making sure it stayed before positioning her entrance over it.

The two shared a kiss as she slowly slid down sliding him inside of her. They gasped and moaned as major shockwaves ran through both of them as she moved up and down trying to take him in.

His size was too much as she was only halfway..It feels like it is stretching her open more that usual as she leaned back grinding against him.

Mixed emotions ran through both of them as they kissed passionately. Abbi pulls off her sports bra tossing it aside as Zayne attacks her breast caressing them and sucking on her rosey nipples.

He nips them swirling his tongue around them. She moans as she grips his hair running her hands through the fluffiness bitting her lip. She bounced and rode him as he reached for her ass giving it a hard squeeze and a smack as moans ring through the house.

Zayne turned them over as he lifted her legs above her head. He looked into her eyes full of lust as she gripped the sheets. She moaned grabbing his face kissing him deeply. He pounds against her speeding up the rhythm. Arousal and sex filled the air as the sounds of their bodies smack against each other.

Zayne lifted her up as she looked deeply into his eyes out of breath as she felt power in his thrusts that sent her to the heavens as she threw her head back.

"Ahh..ohh..fuck...this feels too good...fuck...you feel amazing baby brother...Ahh!! Yeahh!!!" She said between each moan as she felt her high getting closer to its peak as her walls clenched around him squeezing and pulsing.

They both moaned feeling their climax as they kissed one last time both before releasing. She released first over his sick as he released into the condom.

Pleasure and ecstacy filled them as they rode off their high as he pulled out of her then pulling off the condom catching his breath.

Abbi slowly sat up feeling a slight pain in her lower half, licking him clean. She laid back down naked and covered in sweat as she held her arms for him. He climbed over her laying on top of her.

She drew shapes into his back while stroking his hair. Silence fell over as it wasn't awkward, but a good silence.

Not wanting to be sticky, Abbi told her brother to get off of her. He rolled over half asleep. She smiled seeing his sleeping form as she tried to walk but it felt like pins and needles as she stood.

 _'He really did a number on me'.._ She thought as she took a deep breath and slowly walking to the bathroom. Zayne slept feeling tired, relieved and satisfied.

Showering away she thought about what she and her brother did. She didn't feel guilt or remorse as she cleaned herself but somehow she wondered what he thought. She was curious but knew he was sleeping. She woren him out so she let him sleep.

Zayne woke up shortly after hearing the water running as he sat up noticing Abbi was absent. He got up to hear the shower as he slowly opened the door walking in.

 _'What am I doing? Walking in on my sister...while she showers? Damn..'_ He thought as he got closer he slipped in quietly. he saw her body more noticing a small tattoo on her lower back.

He reached rubbing his thumb over it. Abbi gasped as she looked behind her seeing her brother in all his glory. She blushed madly as she saw what destroyed her ability to walk right. He was massive for a little brother more like a grown man..

She looked up at him as he got closer to her. She turned meeting his gaze looking at his tattoos then to his eyes and lips.

This was wrong but it didnt matter to them at the moment. He pulled her closer as the water ran over them. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing his lips. Plump, soft lips against semi-rough ones felt blissful as the two siblings grinded against each other.

She felt something poking her. She pulled away looking down then back at him. He had a sly smile on his face as she bit his lip tugging on it as she reached down stroking him again.

He growled as he trapped her against the wall locking their lips together. She moaned into the kiss as she was still sensitive to the touch. Her nipples poked rubbing against his chest as he reached pinching them and rubbing them making her squirm.

He lifted her up as she rubbed against his half-hardon. Feeling her rub against him sent shivers through him as they kissed deeply. She grinded against him as he grinded against her moans and sounds of pleasure echoed through the house as the two teased one another.

After a steamy aroused shower Zayne lifted his sister out of the bathroom and to her room. He tossed her on the bed reaching in her drawer knowing she had condoms stashed. He ripped open the small wrapper stroking himself as he kissed his sister. She helped him slide the condom on or tried to.

She looked at the size then back at her brother. He went to his room grabbing his own coming back holding back a comment as he slipped the condom on.

"Get on all fours.." He told her as he climbed onto the bed getting behind her. She looked back as he grabbed her waist rubbing his fingers against her clit. Gasps escaped from her as she moaned to the touch. Feeling how wet she is he licked his lips.

He positioned himself behind her slowly sliding into her entrance teasing her as she whined. He shoved it in making her yell out in pleasure. She laid her face down into the pillow bitting it as pain was replaced by pleasure.

She moaned everytime he thrusted looking back at him. After seeing his facial expressions, she knew he felt pleasure all through him. Zayne leaned over her back kissing her shoulders then her spine.

She leaned up capturing his lips as she moans into the kiss. Breathless moans and groans erupted as he used full force pounding into her as he squeezed her breast rubbing her nipples. She cried out in pleasure as she was reaching her climax. She moaned out as she climaxed over him as he kept slamming into her coming close to his. She rode off her high as he grunted sliding out of her.

"Fuck!!! I'm coming!!!" He shouted as he pulled off the condom releasing onto her back. She moaned as she looked at the mess they made. She looked at him as he slowly looked up at her.

"Next time we're going raw..no condoms.." She said as she shivered when he licked her cleaned. She cleaned him off as she went to go shower again. Zayne went to his room and waited till she finished.

After she showered Zayne went to go when a scent of Vanilla and Strawberries filled the bathroom. Felt intoxicating to him as he stepped into the shower to cleanse himself.

 _'Another day...another wild adventure..'_ He thought as he sighed.

 **What will happen then?**

 **Hi...**

 **So yeah...first Incest story...**

 **I dont know if this is good let me know down in the reviews..what you think..should I stop? or continue..?**

 **Till next time!!**

 **DragonMaster out!!!**


End file.
